Behind the Scope
by ThunderStruk
Summary: Widowmaker is a heartless killer, who feels no emotions, but that all changes when she finds out about her past.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first ever Overwatch fanfiction. Enjoy!**

I flipped open my laptop and sat on the bed. I accessed my files and scrolled through the list. Finally, I found what I was looking for: the most brutal series of bullets I'd ever fired, captured on my scope-cam. I clicked on the video, and the video loaded. I began to watch. As the video progressed, I almost laughed, watching myself kill target after target with deadly precision.

I watched myself land headshots on a few more enemies, one of the only activities I enjoyed, when the laptop buzzed and the screen turned black.

"Probably out of battery," I said and moved to plug in the charger. But suddenly, the screen flashed back to light. Another video was playing. But this time, there was a gorilla sitting in front of whatever camera was recording this. He was outfitted in a white-and-gray suit of armor. He also wore glasses. I could swear I had seen him before. Which is why I wasn't surprised when he started talking.

"Former agents of Overwatch and Talon," He began with. This interested me. The last time he had called the agents of Overwatch to active duty, it was to fight _against_ Talon. Now he was inviting both forces. He continued, "This is Winston speaking. You all have been called back to Overwatch to fight… yes, Talon agents, you too… against a new foe. United as one, we must rejoin to fight for a common cause. My apologies if this is inconvenient to you, but an airship will be arriving at your location within the next twelve hours. Take this time to pack your things and prepare for your departure. Overwatch will provide you with toothbrushes and paste, floss, toilet paper, internet, food, a place to stay, and any ammunition your weapons may need, including special ammunition such as sleep darts."

I sat and stared as Winston straightened his papers. Winston continued. "For those of you who are curious, here is the list of agents who you will be fighting with side-by-side in the upcoming fights." The screen filled with names, most of which had already been in Overwatch before. I watched as familiar names of former Overwatch agents, like Reinhardt and Hana Song passed by. I saw my own Talon callsign pass by, Widowmaker, alongside those of my closest allies, including Moira and Reaper.

When the list faded away, the video did too, and I was left watching a brutal bullet to the head of an emergency medic.

I began packing the stuff I wanted to have with me. I filled a single suitcase. It safely held my Widow's Kiss rifle and unique sniper suit. Gotta be prepared.

It wasn't long before I heard a loud, electric whirr overhead. I exited the small house, and the people walking by looked at me. Why was the strange, blue-skinned woman walking around with a suitcase? Then, a large airship plummeted from the clouds, slowing as it neared. It landed in the middle of the road. I could see the Overwatch logo painted on the side. Pedestrians began shouting in confusion and running about. A hatch at the back of the ship opened up and a former Overwatch agent stepped out and onto the street. He saw me walking toward the ship and escorted me inside.

As the ship lifted off and turned, the hatch closed, and we zoomed forward to pick up the next hero. I turned, and found that facing me were countless agents of Overwatch and Talon. Among them, I immediately found Reinhardt. He was obviously much larger than the others, and he soon spoke out.

"Ay, she's an agent, not a television! Welcome to Overwatch, Amelie! It's great to have you!" At that, the staring crowd of agents began to disperse, some quietly greeting me, most branching off into hallways or rooms. I decided to sit down, as there were many tables and chairs positioned at the sides of the large main room. Fareeha sat with me.

Over the next couple of hours, more heroes were picked last to arrive were the rest of the former Talon agents: Reaper, Moira, Sombra, and Doomfist. Last of all was the most recent addition to the Talon organization, a man named Siebren de Kuiper, who preferred to be called Sigma. He lugged a giant suitcase which I presumed held his suit of armor and weapons. He eyed the other agents curiously, before taking a seat and staring off into space. We felt a slight lurch as the airship gathered speed and zoomed off toward its location.

I must have fallen asleep in my chair, because the next thing I knew, a robotic female voice announced throughout the ship, "Arriving in Overwatch Headquarters. Please gather in the main room as we prepare for landing." Now this confused me. Although the Petras Act was recently removed for unknown reasons, I was still surprised that the Headquarters had been rebuilt. Who would fund that kind of project? I would know in due time.

When all the agents were present in the main room, the large hatch in the back of the ship opened up, and the robotic female voice told us to gather right outside the ship. I was one of the first to exit. Eventually, we were all gathered, and the hatch closed. Before us stood the one who had called us back to duty. The one and only Winston.

"Hello, agents! I am glad to see you all, even under the circumstances. To answer your unasked question, Katya Volskaya, CEO of Volskaya Industries, was kind enough to fund the rebuilding of the HQ. When she learned that Overwatch was to be recalled, she knew we needed a headquarters, and supplied us with robots who would rebuild. In return, we must assist her and Volskaya Industries if we are ever called."

"Anyway, your rooms are down that way," Winston said, pointing. "Find the one with your name on it. Drop off your things in your rooms and then feel free to explore the area. You are permitted to take food from the cafeteria whenever you feel hungry, and eat it wherever you desire, unless you are training in the training room. Now go." The agents dispersed. I headed straight to the hallway and found my room. I went inside and looked around. It was simple yet cozy. A bed to the left, dresser and bathroom to the right. I quickly hung my sniper suit on a hook on the wall. A small weapons rack allowed me to store my rifle. I placed my laptop on a desk I just noticed next to my bed. I then exited my room and bumped into Reaper, who had exited his room at the same time. He grunted an apology/greeting and set off to wherever he was going to go. I decided to explore. Might as well.

In a short amount of time, I found the locations of the cafeteria, strategy room, Winston's laboratory, and the only one that interested me, the training area. Holographic, humanoid targets of all kinds were set up throughout the area. Some travelled on a set path, ducking behind obstacles in order to evade bullets. Others stood still. Some were smaller than others. When a projectile was launched, whether it hit a target or a protective energy shield covering the back wall of the arena, it would be transported by means of conveyor belt to a certain area, depending on the type of bullet. For example, Ana's poison darts would be separated from her sleep darts. A robotic arm with a magnet on the end would reach down, collect your ammunition, and deposit it into a crate behind you. A flawless and well-thought out system. For the moment, I decided against using the training area, as my aim was already perfect. Instead, I opted to grab a bite to eat. I hadn't eaten yet today, and it was nearly midday. I made my way over to the cafeteria and ordered a simple, healthy meal. A chunk of meat, sizable salad, and a glass of water. I noticed Soldier 76 and McCree sitting together and enjoying a meal, something that was foreign to me. I ate to stay alive only. I didn't think about enjoyment. My meal was consumed quickly, and I deposited my dishes and silverware where they needed to go, and decided to continue exploring the building. I set off, curiosity being one of my assassin traits, and searched for hallways I had not been down yet. I finally found one such hallway, and approached two double-doors labeled 'Gym'. I pushed open the door and walked inside. Agents were working out with various mechanisms. I was interested, as I had never seen some of them before. I approached one strange piece of workout equipment and was about to try it when a loud boom sounded. The floor shook, the ceiling cracked, and all agents in the gym stopped what they were doing. I carefully backed away from the equipment, eyeing the large crack in the ceiling. It slowly spread, more cracks branching off from it, until it came to an abrupt stop. Silence reigned in the gym. After a full minute, Reinhardt announced that he was going to notify Winston. He moved for the door. I heard something, and cupped a hand to my ear. It was a familiar sound, one that only a trained assassin like me could notice. It was the ejection of missiles from an airborne war machine. Not a moment later, all hell broke loose.

* * *

My ears rang. My whole body was sore. Cuts, scrapes, and bruises decorated me. And I was disturbingly hot.

I groaned and tried to sit up, but something heavy was right above me. I looked around. I was in a small crater in the ground, a sheet of metal covering the top. With a pained wince, I pushed hard against the metal above me. It shifted a bit. I pushed again, biting back my pain. After the fifth push, there was a large enough opening that I could climb out. I stuck my head out, and immediately pulled it back in. Soldiers, carrying guns and other weapons, were parachuting into the gym through the hole in the roof. The other agents in the gym had quickly been herded to the corner of the gym at gunpoint. My killer instinct kicked in. I was about twenty feet away from the door, and if I moved now, there'd only be two soldiers in my way. I snatched a bit of rubble from the bottom of the crater and leaped out of the hole. Before any of the soldiers noticed me, I hurled the rock at one of the soldiers in between me and the door. He fell over, shouting in surprise, and bringing the attention of other soldiers to the incident. Guns went up and I ducked, bullets whizzing by where my head just was. I rolled forward and grabbed the rock from the ground where it landed. The next soldier in line ducked, expecting another throw, but instead I charged him and pummeled him with multiple quick blows to the helmet. His helmet dented into his head, and he fell with a scream. All eyes were on me now. The other agents took this opportunity. They grabbed weights and pieces of rubble and fell upon the distracted soldiers with aggression. I dashed for the door, burst out of the gym, and bolted for my room. Other agents, already outfitted and bearing weapons, were running to the gym. I burst into my room, changed into my sniper suit, grabbed my rifle, and took off back to the gym. As I neared, I heard lots of gunfire. I pushed through the doors. Every single agent was engaged in battle with the intruders. My internal killer instincts went up to full throttle, and I quickly scoped, found an enemy head, and added another kill to the list I had stopped counting long ago.

I pointed my arm at the viewing ledge up on the side of the walls and activated my grappling hook. I was quickly pulled up there. My rifle went up, the scope to my eye, and I fired a bullet into another intruder's forehead. Gunfire came my way, so I ducked and hurled a Venom Mine in the direction of the bullets. Moments later, I heard a hiss, screaming and coughing, and stood back up.

The agents were doing well. Various energy shields were set up, and Reinhardt and Brigitte were working hard to defend the agents behind them while pushing forward. I grappled to a viewing ledge on the other side of the gym, where the intruders hiding behind rubble, energy shields, and bodies, were all for my taking. I quietly took aim and splattered the brains of a nearby enemy. One intruder, who was manning a powerful rocket launcher that had been beating down Reinhardt's shield, noticed his dead comrade, and then me. He lifted a finger to point me out to the others, and opened his mouth to shout-

But as the firepower on Reinhardt's shield lessened, the German giant charged forward with a shout, obliterating the guy and raining his guts on the soldiers around him. The agents, formerly behind his shield, charged, leaping over obstacles and mowing down intruders. Bullets flew toward the agents, but the attackers were soon met by the other agents, not formerly behind Reinhardt's shield. When all attention focused on the new threat, the other agents had beelined toward the exposed attackers, and before long, the entirety of Overwatch was pushing back the invaders. They looked up through the hole they had arrived through in hopes of help, but their planes had long flown away. I took down some of these distracted soldiers. Cornered, the rest were destroyed in the blink of an eye.

Agents began taking off their helmets, breathing hard and sweating buckets, as I grappled down from the viewing ledge. I was in no way shaken, killing being my profession, but some of the others looked spooked.

After a minute of tense silence, Winston spoke up. "Everyone, get back into regular clothes, store your gear, take a shower, and report to the meeting room in an hour."

* * *

"Today, we were attacked by our enemy. I was going to wait until I told you all about them, but I assume it is now unreasonable to wait." Winston paused and then continued. "The untitled attackers, or as I refer to them as, the Uprisers, are striving to start a third Omnic crisis. They will take control of the Omnics and turn them into their own worldwide army. In the midst of all the chaos, they will launch attacks on the United States and Canada in hopes of taking over and growing their military, and then they will expand further."

Soldier 76 spoke. "How do you know all this?"

"You'd be surprised how well I can eavesdrop. Any other questions?"

Silence reigned in the room.

"Well then, the security turrets will continue scanning for threats. Our first mission is next Monday. Reinhardt, Orisa, Bastion, Widowmaker, Junkrat, and Mercy will go. Dismissed.

We all parted ways. I headed to my room, as it was getting dark and my body needed sleep. I lied down in bed, pulled up my blankets, and drifted off, tired out from the fight of the day.

**AN: How are you enjoying it so far? Are there any scenes you would like to see in the furture? Leave a review and tell me!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know this chapter came a bit quickly, but it's here, so... enjoy!**

Life since the attack was mostly anticlimactic. Every day was the same. Get up, eat, train, eat, exercise, maybe go to the meeting room, eat, go to sleep. Just like my former life at Talon. Days passed, until it was finally Monday. The day of the first mission.

"Agents of Overwatch," the female robotic voice, called Athena, called out from speakers throughout the HQ. "Reinhardt, Orisa, Bastion, Widowmaker, Junkrat, and Mercy, please prepare for your upcoming mission. Report to the shipping bay in fifteen minutes. Ammunition for your weapons is waiting inside the ship."

I had been waiting for this. I was in the cafeteria, eating, so I quickly finished my meal and stood. I began walking toward my room, and I passed by Junkrat, who was already geared up. I opened the door to my room and entered, changed into my sniper suit, checked my venom mines and grappling hook, grabbed my sniper rifle which held my last personal ammo, and stepped outside my room, closing the door behind me. I walked down the hall, then past the cafeteria and Winston's workshop, into the shipping bay. A large airship sat in the center of the room. Reinhardt, Junkrat and Mercy were already waiting. I approached and stood next to them. Junkrat was tossing a frag from his left hand to his right hand. Mercy and Reinhardt stood relatively still. Soon enough, Bastion and Orisa had arrived.

"Please board the ship. Further instructions will be given inside the ship." Athena directed us. We climbed the steps into the ship, and a hatch closed behind us. It was a bit different from the ship that had brought us here: it was smaller, more aerodynamic, the walls had advanced armor inside and out, and there were several crates of ammunition set against the wall opposite us. One for each weapon of each hero.

I followed the others to the crates and found mine. There were two with my name on them. The first was filled to the brim with bullets. More than I had ever had at one time. My bloodthirstiness bathed in the sight of all these bullets. I picked up a handful and let them drop out between my fingers until only one remained. It was the exact type of bullet that I always used. I dropped it into the container and closed the lid, opening the other one. This one held Venom Mines. I was already stocked full of those, so I grabbed some extra ammunition from the first crate.

Athena's voice sounded throughout the ship. "Taking off. Destination: Route 66," and the engines hummed to life. I felt a slight lurch as the ship lifted off the ground. It turned around as the bay door opened, and zoomed out.

A few moments later, a 3-dimensional holographic map of our destination, Route 66, appeared in the center of the room. Athena had us gather around it and began displaying our mission.

"The Uprisers are escorting a bomb through this area. If they reach their destination, they will launch it toward our HQ in hopes of wiping us out. You must stop them." An arrow appeared, showing the estimated path of the payload. "The bomb will defuse if left in the payload long enough. Hold out until that happens. Then, quickly load into the ship. The payload will stop moving if you stand on or nearby it. Good luck."

Over the next hour, we planned how we wanted to approach this situation. Reinhardt, Junkrat, and Mercy would move down the road until they encountered the enemy. Then, Reinhardt would activate his shield, Junkrat would fire upon the enemy, getting damage boosts from Mercy, and when Reinhardt's shield breaks, Mercy would heal him from any possible damage while they all get behind cover. Meanwhile, Orisa and Bastion would try to flank and end up on the payload, Orisa's shield providing Bastion with enough cover to defend the payload in turret mode. I would try to move around until I found a good sniping position, place a Venom Mine in a convenient location, and assist the rest of the team.

When we arrived, the ship dropped us off. Everyone rushed to their positions. I found a thin bridge over the road. There was a tunnel in the mountain to my right that I could retreat to. I pointed my arm toward the bridge and activated my grappler. It took hold and pulled me up. As soon as I landed, I took aim, while Reinhardt, Junkrat, and Mercy advanced underneath my position. Upriser soldiers streamed into view. They climbed onto the payload, some sitting, oblivious to the lurking danger ahead of them.

Then they caught sight of Reinhardt's shield… but too late. Junkrat had already fired a bomb. It exploded near the payload, sending soldiers flying. With cries of pain and surprise, guns went up, and bullets began to pepper against Reinhardt's shield. Junkrat continued firing. I aimed toward the crowd on the payload, found the head of what looked to be a high-ranking soldier, with golden stripes on his shoulders, and fired. Bright red blood spurted from the small hole in the man's forehead. By that time, I was focused on another head. I charged. I shot. Another kill. People began noticing and firing at me, so I moved to the right where they couldn't see me. Cries of pain rang out as Junkrat fired more bombs.

After a couple of seconds, I emerged again and hurled a Venom Mine at the payload. It landed square on the chest of a soldier near the one I had shot, releasing its gas with a hiss. Soldiers began coughing and keeling over as the gas found its way into their noses and mouths.

Orisa emerged from the left and placed a shield on the ground. Bastion stood behind the shield, switched into turret mode, and opened fire on the remaining soldiers on the payload. They fired back, but their bullets were met by the shield. The frightened soldiers climbed over each other to take cover behind the payload, giving me and Junkrat a perfect line of sight. We opened fire with a frenzy, cutting down soldiers. The panicked enemies had nowhere to hide. Suddenly, Reinhardt muttered something to Junkrat and Mercy, and deactivated his shield. He activated the booster on his back, and charged the enemies, hurtling toward them with an undodgeable speed. With a sickening _squelch_ and a massive explosion of blood, he plowed through the soldiers. Bodies, limbs, and parts of them were sent flying in all directions. Reinhardt's armor was covered in blood and bits of flesh. He took one look at his armor and promptly ripped his helmet off and emptied his lunch on the ground.

No one remained but us six Overwatch agents. We all climbed on the payload, shared pats on the back, something that I found a waste of time and energy, and let the payload slowly move backward.

At one point, a helicopter came into view in the sky, guns blazing, but Reinhardt and Orisa blocked its bullets. Bastion fired his large turret barrel, shattering the windshield, and a perfectly timed bomb from Junkrat, which landed inside the helicopter, made it explode, crashing to the ground with a satisfying _crunch_. Junkrat took a minute to search through the destroyed helicopter, scavenging bits of metal, wire, and other scraps that he could use on future projects.

After a couple of minutes, the bomb hissed and steam seeped out, signaling that it had been defused. We jumped off the payload and boarded the ship, which had landed nearby to pick us up. The latch closed behind us, we emptied our leftover ammunition into our crates, and the ship took off to the HQ.

* * *

"Arriving at Overwatch Headquarters," Athena announced. The ship landed in the bay with a soft _thud_. The latch hissed and opened up. We exited the ship. Luckily, the inside of the ship had a place to clean off your gear, so all signs of Reinhardt's gory charge were nonexistent. Reinhardt, Mercy, Junkrat, and I headed off to our rooms in order to change back into regular clothes, while Bastion and Orisa headed off to do their own thing. I entered my room, changed back into regular clothes, and left, closing the door behind me. It was about time for my evening meal. I made my way to the bay. From there, there were doors to the hallway with the doors to every agent's room, a set of double-doors to the cafeteria, more doors for hallways that branch off into other parts of the HQ, and the entrance to Winston's workshop. I pushed open the door to the cafeteria and stepped inside. Most of the agents were already there, eating and talking. I made my way around tables and people, toward the counter. I was almost there when I passed by Lena, who was sitting at a table, her meal in front of her. She was watching something on her phone. Curiously, I backtracked to watch. A woman wearing all white was twirling around on a stage, moving gracefully. It was interesting to watch. An obvious waste of time an energy, yes, but an interesting act nonetheless.

"What is this?" I asked after a minute.

Tracer jumped, dropping her phone on the table. She quickly scrambled to shut it off. "Ah… Hi! Widowmaker! What did you say?"

"What was that? That woman? What was she doing?"

"Uh…" Lena stuttered, "She was, uh, doing a thing... that people do… you wouldn't know."

"Hmm." Clearly I was not getting the full story. "And what is it… that 'people do'?"

Lena sighed in defeat. "Ballet," she said. "It's called ballet. It's a form of dancing. She was particularly good. One of the best. And my favorite."

"What is her name?" I asked.

"Ah… Funny enough, her name's Amelie. Just like you!" Lena replied, nervousness creeping into her voice.

I was interested in watching this woman myself. "And her last name?"

Lena's eyes went wide as she stammered, "Uh… well, that's not important is it?"

It was now clear that she was holding something back. "Tell me."

"Fine," she said. "It's Lacroke. Lacroke, yeah." She awkwardly turned back to her phone, avoiding eye contact with me, and tapped the video for it to continue playing. As she did this, the name of the video appeared momentarily at the top of the screen: _Amelie Lacroix: Best Performance!_

I gasped and my heart skipped a beat. Probably two, really. Amelie Lacroix. That was my name. This ballet dancer… she was _me_.

I forgot all about getting food and bolted out of the cafeteria. I was beginning to feel lightheaded. I ran full tilt to my room, burst inside, not bothering to close the door, and flipped open my laptop. I opened a search browser and searched for _Amelie Lacroix_. I found a website, titled _Amelie Lacroix: Her history and Talon transformation_. I clicked on it, and read.

As I progressed further into the website, I began to feel more and more sick. I used to be a ballet dancer, one of the best, until Talon captured me and filled me with all sorts of chemicals. My heart rate became slower, I felt no emotions. I had been turned into the perfect killing machine. Two weeks later, I had killed my husband in his sleep, and had been used on missions ever since.

Suddenly, memories began to flood back into my brain. Memories of my husband. My friends. My old life. Everything I ever had and knew: My old cat, my house, my favorite food. And my headache grew and grew the more I remembered. My eye began to twitch and my nose bled substantially. Because I was experiencing something I hadn't felt in over a decade: emotion.

I put my hands to my head. The pain, both physically and mentally, was unbearable. I cried out in pain, anger at Talon, and sorrow for what I had lost. I screamed, a horrible, broken scream, and then the world went black.

* * *

I woke up lying in a hospital bed, Angela sitting in a chair by my side. Standing on my other side was Doomfist, my former Talon commander and teammate.

"I came to make sure you were okay," He said.

Mercy put a calming hand on my shoulder, but it did nothing to help me. My memories still ran fresh in my blood. I screamed and spat at Doomfist.

"You erased me! You turned me into a weapon!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I tried to jump out of bed to punch him, but Angela grabbed my arms. "You took everything away from me! EVERYTHING! I will kill you!" I tore my arms out of Angela's grasp and lunged, but he grabbed me by my throat mid-air.

"NEVER attack your commander!" He yelled. Reinhardt, who had heard the noise, burst into the room. I socked Doomfist in the nose, one, two, three times, as he choked me. Reinhardt barreled into him with a yell, knocking him away and freeing me.

"You are not my commander!" I yelled at Doomfist. "I take no orders from you!" I lifted my foot to mash it into his face, but Reinhardt put his hands on my arms and pulled me back to the bed. Soldier 76 and McCree had entered by now, and as Doomfist rose and began to stride toward me, fists clenched, they grabbed his arms and dragged him away. More agents entered the room, assisting Soldier 76 and McCree or asking what had happened.

Mercy stood up and yelled, "Everyone get out! Out! Amelie needs her space!" The agents began to exit the room, dragging Doomfist with them, who was still spitting and cursing in my direction. His protests became muffled as Mercy closed and locked the door behind him.

I flipped over, buried my face in the pillow, and began to cry. Angela put her arm around me. After what must have been a quarter of an hour, I cried myself dry, and no more tears came out. I flipped onto my back and lay my head on my wet pillow, staring at the ceiling.

"Amelie," Angela said, "tell me what happened."

I took a moment to collect myself. "I… I saw Lena watching a ballet dancer on her… her phone, and I… I asked wh-who she was watching, she to-told me that it was Amelie La-Lacroke, but I saw that it was m-me, so I Googled myself, a-and then my memories came back… the ones they had taken a-away from me…" And that was all I could handle before I passed out again.

**AN: I'm really enjoying writing this, and I hope you are enjoying reading it! If there's something you want me to add to this story, just leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: No AN this time**

When I woke again, I quickly scanned the room for Doomfist, but I was thankfully in the clear. I looked at the clock. It was one in the morning. Angela was working at a computer across the room.

"Angela," I said quietly. "You should be sleeping."

She turned to me. "You should, too. I must always stay awake with my patients to make sure they're doing fine. It is part of my job."

"Hm." I would never have suggested she sleep before. I would have left her to her own devices and gone back to sleep myself. But I had changed.

I watched her type away at her keyboard. I could see that she was communicating with Baptiste and Zenyatta. She also had various programs open and running, and was constantly clicking between them.

Eventually she turned to me. "You're going to be fine, although you'll always have the skin color that Talon gave you. If you ever feel sick or lightheaded, that's just a natural reaction to your emotions suddenly coming back." She turned her computer off. "You may return to your room in the morning. I will monitor you and make sure all goes well during the night. Go to sleep."

I muttered my thanks and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

When I woke, Angela was not in the room. The clock showed that it was eight in the morning. Time to get up and eat.

I swung my legs out of bed, something I would have though a waste of energy before. And honestly, it was, but it was fun. The first fun I'd had in a decade. I walked out of the room, down the hall, and into the cafeteria. I weaved around tables, moving toward the counter. Some people glanced nervously at me, likely wondering if I was going to scream and die on the spot after glancing at someone's phone. But no, I was fine. I passed by Lena, who was in the same seat as before, but she wasn't on her phone.

"Heya," she said to me. "I'm real sorry about yesterday. I didn't know-"

"It wasn't your fault," I cut in. "I shouldn't have been watching your phone. I apologize. I'm all better now, you're free to watch whatever you want around me."

She gave me a thumbs-up. "Okay!" I continued walking until I was at the counter. I gathered my normal healthy meal and sat down next to Lena. I bit into a chunk of meat on my plate, and promptly gasped with the food in my mouth. It was delicious! And I had never noticed it before!

"Vatf AWFOME!" I said with my mouth full.

Lena giggled.

After breakfast, I went to the training area to practice my shots. First, I went to my room and retrieved my rifle. When I got to the training area, I filled up on some ammo from crates and took aim. I aimed at the head of one of the holographic targets and shot. The bullet pierced through his head, then bounced off an energy shield at the back of the room, was picked up with a magnetic robotic arm, and dropped in the crate behind me. I shot two more shots, each eliminating a target. If my emotional change had affected my personality, it sure hadn't affected my aim. I practiced for my normal amount of time, then returned to the cafeteria to eat. When I was done with that, I went to my normal next activity, exercising in the gym. I walked out of the cafeteria and to the gym. The people who were normally here at this time were all here, including Reinhardt and Zarya. Reinhardt was bench pressing some unimaginable amount of weight, and I found a pullup bar next to him. I jumped up, grabbed the bar, and began to exercise. As I did so, I turned my head to Reinhard.

"Thanks for helping me out yesterday, you know, with Doomfist."

"Ha ha, anytime. Protection is my duty."

* * *

When I finished my final meal in the evening, I moved to go to my room, and Hana called out to me. "Hey! Amelie!"

I turned to her. "Huh?"

"I hear you've got emotions again?"

"Uh, yeah," I replied.

"Well," she continued. "I thought it would do you good if you learned how to play video games. All living people should play video games, although some reject it. You being a sniper, would be perfect at a character in my favorite game. Wanna come over to my room tonight and play a bit?"

I considered the offer. Why would I play video games with Hana? But then, why not? A little fun never hurt anybody. "Sure, I'll be there. What time?"

"You could come over now!" She said, and we walked together to her room. It was much different from mine. A counter-like desk lined each wall, framing the room. PCs, keyboards, mouses, controllers, monitors, and VR equipment was neatly arranged here, and gaming chairs sat in front of each. In one corner sat a gorgeous PC with Hana's bunny logo on it. A white keyboard, pink and white headset and mouse, and equally colored speakers and a monitor, sat here. A camera on a short tripod stood to the right of the monitor, and various microphones were positioned pointing to the pink and white, expensive-looking gaming chair in front of the whole circus of gaming equipment. Multiple monitors were set up on the walls around it all. This was clearly where Hana played and where she streamed.

Hana must have noticed my expression, because she laughed. "Yes, it is a beauty." She gestured to a PC next to it. "Take a seat and press anywhere on the keyboard to turn on the computer. The password is GamingPC#9." I did so, entered the password, and clicked on the same icon that Hana clicked on. A game loaded up. Hana invited me to a group and we entered a match. In no time, we were in the character-selection screen. I selected a random one and soon the match began.

"Follow me!" Hana said as her character and the rest of our team bounded off. I was left standing alone. "Why aren't you coming?" She asked.

"Uh… how?" I asked.

She burst into laughter. "Oh, of course! You're still a noob. You see that keyboard? You press E to go forward, S to go left, D to go back, and F to go right. Move the mouse around to shift your vision. Left click to shoot. Right click to use your special ability when it's ready. Front side button is ability one, back side button is ability two. Come on!"

I followed her, bumping into walls, until we came upon the enemies. She yelled, "Aim the dot at them using the mouse and left click!" I tried, but they moved a lot, and it was hard. Hana, however, wiped them all out in a couple of seconds. "Let's go!"

I followed her around, shooting at enemies and finding healing packs when I got shot. After an hour, Hana had been separated from me by a large group of enemies. There was a sniper nearby and two regular enemy soldiers advancing toward my position. I was behind a wall. The sniper was in a window in a building down the street. I emerged from behind the wall and fired at the sniper. Only one shot missed, and as I pressed _shift_ to crouch, the sniper's bullet whizzed over my head. I fired at the sniper again, eliminating him. Now the closest one of the soldiers began firing at me. My character took damage and I ducked behind the wall, grabbing a healing pack. Fully healed, I peeked around the wall and landed multiple shots on the enemy, destroying him. Then I was out of ammo, and the other soldier was approaching fast. I switched from my gun to a combat knife. When the soldier passed the wall, I spammed the left click, destroying him. He had been the last enemy in the level, and we got a victory.

'Whoo! Not bad for a first time!" Hana exclaimed. "Wanna play again?"

"No thanks," I said with a yawn. "I'd like to sleep."

"Then how about tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good!" I said.

"See ya!" She replied.

I left the room with a wave and a smile. Now I understood about having fun. The game was very enjoyable. I entered my room and closed the door, still thinking about the game. I drifted off in no time.

**AN: SO MUCH THANKS to PheonixPO16 for being the first to review, favorite, and follow this story, and to Sarge 123 for following a day after! Sorry this has been such a short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything more to add to it. Please leave a review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I've really been enjoying writing this so far! Thanks for reading it!**

The next day, when I woke, I yawned and opened my laptop. I searched for tips about the game Hana had showed me. I wanted to impress her when we played again tonight. After thirty minutes of this, I got up, showered (because for the first time ever I realized I smelled as bad as a compost bin), and dressed, and then went out to the cafeteria to eat. Today I ordered something other than my typical meal, out of curiosity. I had toast with jam spread on the top. And boy was it good. I decided to eat this more often.

I was just beginning to move toward the cafeteria when Athena's voice came over the loudspeakers. "Good morning, agents of Overwatch! Today, there will be two missions. Reinhardt, Soldier 76, Genji, Ashe, Ana, and Lucio, report to the bay in ten minutes. Hana, Wrecking Ball, Reaper, Widowmaker, Mei, and Moira, report to the bay in twenty minutes."

I raised my eyebrow. Another mission? What for? I headed to my room, closed the door, changed into my sniper suit, grabbed my rifle, and headed out toward the bay. I waited outside the door while the six agents for the first mission arrived. Hana, Reaper, and Mei did the same until we heard the ship take off and we entered the room. Wrecking Ball rolled into sight just after I entered, and Moira arrived a few minutes later. We all waited for a couple of minutes until the bay door opened and a ship flew in.

The hatch on the side of the ship opened, and we already knew what to do. We climbed the stairs into the ship, the hatch closing behind us, and stocked up on ammunition. When the holographic map appeared, we all crowded around it, and Athena began talking just as the ship lifted off.

"Our destination today is Hollywood," she said. "Former president Jenkins has flown there to star in an upcoming movie. A trio of Upriser soldiers opened fire on him. His bodyguards were able to protect him and eliminate the threats, but he is going to be escorted away in a limousine. Your job is to protect his limousine at all costs. He will be waiting in his limousine with his bodyguards and military personnel until we arrive. Escort him to the destination and he will be picked up by military helicopters. Good luck."

We spent the rest of the mission planning. Hana would rush to the payload and get it moving. Wrecking Ball would hide behind the payload, shooting at any flankers, and swinging around the payload if any enemies got too close. Mei would sit on the payload, doing whatever is necessary, while Reaper would try to flank and I would find a good sniping spot. When the ship landed, we bolted out and began to carry out on our jobs. Reaper instantly teleported away, and I looked around for a sniping position where I could monitor the payload and shoot enemies. I finally decided to just lag behind the payload, shooting anyone who exposed themselves. I slowly walked forward, aiming toward the first bend in the road. After a couple of seconds, a soldier's head appeared. I shot, and the soldier collapsed to the ground, a bullet in his head.

I looked down, feeling guilty. I had long ago learned not to feel grossed out about blood and gore. That wasn't a trait Talon had given me, it was a skill I had taught myself. Nothing could change that. So it wasn't the blood spilled and brains blown that I felt guilty about, it was guilt of what I'd taken away from him.

When he had fallen to the ground, his helmet had rolled off. By looking at his face, I guessed that he was at least 60 years old. By that age, he likely had a wife and at least one kid. I had suddenly robbed him from them. Sure, when he rushed into battle he knew what he was risking, but I couldn't help but feel ashamed for what I'd done.

But I realized that with every kill, every other agent, other than the robots, felt just like me. And yet, they all know that they must push aside those feelings, block them out of their minds, and focus on getting the mission done. Because if we spare the lives of our enemies, they'll only pay us back by taking ours. It's kill or be killed.

With that new mindset, I aimed again and fired at the next exposed soldier. Hana began opening fire, laying down soldiers like a scythe to wheat. After a couple of seconds they began firing back, and she cursed as she began taking damage. But Moira extended her left hand, healing the damage. Some soldiers came into view behind us, their running footsteps giving them away. I turned around and quickly fired at one, but at the same time, soldiers behind them pulled out riot shields and held them in front of the first soldiers, who stuck their guns between the shields and blind fired in our direction, while still advancing forward. I dropped to the ground to avoid the fire and I heard Hammond squeak loudly when his ball took damage. The ball translated that to multiple curses.

Suddenly, a bullet whizzed by Mei's ear, and she whipped around, placing an ice wall in the way of the soldiers behind us. Reaper appeared behind the soldiers in front of us, guns blazing, and they began falling before they even knew he was there. When they began turning around, he changed to wraith form and charged them.

While the front soldiers were distracted, Hana's bullets did wonders. Hammond returned his ball to walking mode, turned around, and fired relentlessly and the soldiers behind us with his quad cannons. They were forced to go around the ice wall, causing them to bunch up. Hammond's guns made short work of the shields, and the soldiers went down in bursts of red. In no time, the attackers behind us were long gone, and Hana and Reaper made short work of the ones ahead. The payload continued moving down its path.

A couple minutes later, three fighter jets flew into view. They were painter all black and had an orange 'U' painted on the side. They angled toward us and opened fire. Hana quickly activated her Defense Matrix, absorbing the bullets until the planes got close and swerved away to avoid crashing. I scoped in on one. I located the missiles on the underside of its wing, aimed ahead of the plane, and fired. The bullet soared through the air and the plane met it perfectly. The bullet pierced the missiles, causing them to explode, and taking down the entire plane. It plummeted to the ground and landed out of sight with a loud _boom!_. As the remaining two swerved in to fire again, Hana and Hammond pointed their guns and fired. Another plane went crashing down. The final one, in a brave attempt at kamikaze, tilted toward us and fired all its missiles and bullets. The pilot ejected and parachuted to the ground beyond sight. He appeared to be unarmed. Hana's Defense Matrix was still in cooldown, and we had no shields of any kind to protect us. We all dived out of the way as the missiles exploded around the armored limousine, which took a few dents but the former President seemed to be okay. However, there was now a plane hurtling toward the payload at frightening speeds. As it came closer, parachutes automatically popped out of the back of the plane, but at the speed it was going, they were quickly ripped off. They did nothing to slow the plane. An idea popped into my head. It would be very, very risky, but if I didn't stop that plane, the collision blast could be enough to kill me, Mei, Reaper, and Moira outright, probably Hammond, who was still in walking form, and Hana would only survive if she ejected from her mech and hid behind both it and Hammond's ball. If I could somehow change the direction of the plane, cause it to crash with something else, than the only thing that would explode is the plane, instead of the limousine, too. That might be a survivable blast. So I didn't step off the limousine. Instead, I leaped toward the plane, shooting my grappler toward it. It caught on the glass that had opened above the cockpit when the pilot had ejected. I was quickly pulled into the cockpit.

I remembered that inside the airship that had picked up every agent to bring them to the HQ on day one, there had been a screen on the wall that demonstrated how to manually pilot the ship if Athena lost connection to the controls for any reason. I sat in the cockpit, remembering the simple steering instructions. These modern jets were much simpler to fly than those before, so I remembered fairly quickly. I grabbed the steering joystick, as I called it for lack of a better word, and pulled back hard. The plane began to angle more upward, away from the limousine and toward a building on the side of the street. There was no time to jump out now, so I watched as I plummeted toward my inevitable demise. The only thing that ran through my head was that, by saving the lives of my teammates and the President, I had at least partially made up for all the lives I had emotionlessly taken in my time, and that thought filled my head as the plane collided with the building.

**AN: Whew! That was intense to write. Thanks SO MUCH for 100+ views on the story! This means so much to me! Another short one, I know, but I think it got the point across. When Widowmaker was still an emotionless killer, she would have grappled away from the limousine to save herself. People can be replaced. But now, with her emotions, she sacrifices herself to save her team.**

**Oh, but don't think you've seen the end of Widowmaker. Chapter 5 is coming soon, I assure you. I won't make any more spoilers than that, though. What do you think of the story so far? Please leave a review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I told you you hadn't seen the end of Widowmaker!**

I woke in a hospital bed, staring at the ceiling. My ears rang. And I had a huge headache. I hurt all over. Through the ringing in my ears, I faintly heard voices talking. The ringing began to subside, and eventually I could fully hear the voices.

"She's in a bad situation. Definitely will be in the hospital for a long time. I have her on some strong painkillers, which should help to lessen the pain," Said a familiar voice.

"I was so worried! I thought, after what she did, that all hope was lost for her."

"The plane had a built-in pilot protection system which activated as she collided with the building. Without it, she'd be dead."

I felt weak, but I mustered enough strength to speak. "Ow."

The two people who had been talking came to me: Angela and Hana. "Amelie!" Hana exclaimed. "You're awake!"

The rest of the team entered my vision.

"You saved us all!" said Mei. "How can I repay you?" The others spoke similarly. Hammond squeaked, and even Reaper mumbled a thank-you. I forced a pained smiled. Although Reaper was a former Talon agent, he was not part of the process of turning me into a killing machine, so I felt no negative feelings toward him.

"So, what's my status?" I managed to squeak.

"Your body got pretty beat up during the collision," Mercy answered. "Your legs took the brunt of the collision, and were shredded beyond repair. I was forced to amputate them. Your arm, sad to say, suffered the same fate. Most of your torso is majorly broken. Pretty much everything that remains of your entire body except for your head, neck, and left arm is in a cast. Your organs are all functional. You'll be in this hospital bed for at least a month, if not more. Then you'll get a wheelchair, and we'll find you someone who can wheel you around."

"Okay," I said. "But Doomfist isn't allowed in here."

"Yes, unless he's injured," she said. "But we'll try to position him as far from you as possible in that situation."

"Thanks," I said, relieved but shocked at the news. Not that I had expected anything less, crashing a speeding fighter jet into a building.

* * *

"Winston," Athena said. "I am receiving intel on the Uprisers. A large force of them were spotted gathering in Eichenwalde. The few locals that remain there have been spying on them. They reported to us that the Uprisers plan to storm the city, find the body of Reinhardt's general, Balderich, film themselves violently destroying the body, and then show it to the world. They want to shake us up, get us scared, so they can attack while we are weak."

"This is bad," Winston said. "What happens if they fail?"

"If they fail," Athena replied, "then the world will know about them, and will likely try to put an end to them."

"How many of them were there?" Winston asked.

"Locals counted a total of one hundred Upriser soldiers."

"We must go there to stop them. The locals cannot take on a hundred armed soldiers on their own!"

"Who would you like to send?" asked Athena.

After a long pause, Winston looked up to Athena on the screen and said, "everyone."

* * *

I was laying in the hospital bed, watching a beetle noisily slap against the light over and over again, when the door opened and Mercy entered. She strode up to my bed and spoke. "There's a large Upriser force in Eichenwalde, and Winston is sending every agent there tomorrow to stop them from capturing Balderich's body. You'll be alone here, so your daily meals will be by your bedside, and-

"I have to go!" I exclaimed. "No force is strong enough without a good sniper to back them up."

"We have Ana," Mercy said."

"And she's gonna be spending the whole time healing everyone! You need someone who can focus solely on sniping."

"Yeah," Mercy said, "and how are you going to go around sniping without both legs, an arm, and broken ribs?

I pondered this, and then an idea popped into my head. "Treat me like Genji." Mercy cocked her head. "What did you do when you found him? Turned him into a cybernetic ninja. Turn me into a cybernetic sniper."

Mercy's eyes widened. "We'd have to do that today, otherwise we'd have no time."

"Then do," I said.

Mercy nodded. "I had given Genji built-in weapons. Would you like something like that?" I nodded. "I'll get to work in an hour." With that, she exited the room and began giving orders to her medical staff. I lay in bed, glad that I would get to be a part in stopping the Uprisers.

As soon as Mercy had exited the room, she shouted to the medical staff in the vicinity. "Everyone, we're going to give Amelie Lacroix a robotic right arm, both legs, and body. Aaron, tell Brigitte to start working on them immediately. We need the parts ready in an hour. Kate and Cecile, gather all the tools we used for Genji. Gary, Catherine, and Lucas, make sure Brigitte has all the supplies she needs. I want all six of you in the surgery room in an hour with everything we need. Now go." The six experienced doctors began running to their stations, and Mercy returned to the room to wheel Amelie's hospital chair to the next room over, the surgery room. She placed her on the surgery table and ran through the process of what she was about to do in her head. She already had experience from Genji, so she knew relatively what she had to do. An hour later, her doctors arrived with the tools and materials, and they got to work.

* * *

I woke up, and I immediately noticed how different I felt. The pain I had felt before was gone, and I felt like a new person.

When I looked down, I confirmed that suspicion.

I was wearing my clothes from before, but I didn't feel the clothes against my skin. Then I remembered. I lifted my hands to my face. Sure enough, the left one was the purple skin hue I knew well, while the right hand was formed of sleek, perfectly-shaped steel. I looked further, to my legs, and saw much of the same. I lifted my left hand to my neck, and felt regular skin. The same went for my entire head and face. I tentatively sat up, aweing how my prosthetic limbs reacted to my whim, just like my left hand.

"Do you like it?" Asked a voice from my right. I turned my head and saw Mercy standing there.

"Oh, yes!" I said enthusiastically. "I can't wait to see what I can do with these on the battlefield!"

"Oh, about that," Angela said. "I added in some extra features, like you wanted. Simply by thinking about it, you can launch a venom mine from your right arm, or dispense some ammunition out of your right hand to put in your rifle. You can also activate your grappler this way."

"Cool!" Was all I could come up with.

"Since the mechanical parts of your body would never tire out in vigorous activity, while your left arm could, I figured I would try to balance things out. Your left arm and hand are internally wired and structured with metal so that they won't get exhausted. You can't feel things, aside from your left arm of course, but your mechanical body and limbs can detect pressure like normal."

"That's cool," I said. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Yes," She said. "Well, you're free to go. Be in the hangar in an hour."

I nodded my consent and slowly got out of bed, then jumped up and down. Just like normal. I started for the door, but turned and pulled Angela into a hug first. "Thank you so much. I… I thought I'd never be able to walk again."

"I'll always be here in case you crash another plane." We both chuckled and I headed out the door, shutting it behind me.

The first place I went was the cafeteria. I felt hungry, which implied that I could still eat. To be safe, I ordered my previous healthy meal, and began to chow down. And hey, it worked!

After the meal, I grabbed my rifle and went straight to the training range to test out my new capabilities. I grabbed some bullets and was about to load them into my gun when I remembered that I could eject them out of my hand, which made me guess that there was somewhere I could store them inside my body, like Genji's shurikens. I patted myself down, and soon found that if I pressed on it, a panel on my right arm would open up, and I could place my bullets in a canister inside. I then closed the panel, and did what Angela had told me: I thought about ejecting the bullets. As soon as the thought popped into my head, a small panel on my right palm opened up, and five bullets appeared. I dropped them into my left hand and the panel closed. Then, I thought about ejecting ten bullets. My palm obeyed me.

I grinned excitedly as I put the bullets in the gun and in my arm back in the crate where they belonged. Then I made my way to the climbing wall, which I hadn't visited before. I began to scamper up the wall with the agility of a sniper, and having climbed up the sides of many buildings before, found myself at the top almost instantly. The only thing was that I had felt no strain on any of my arms.

The rock climbing wall was twenty feet high, with taller ones to the side. I had seen Genji do some pretty dangerous-looking jumping with his robotic body, so I climbed down to 10 feet above the ground, and after a deep breath, jumped. I landed on my feet with a roll, and felt no pain! Then I pointed my right arm toward the top of the wall and thought about grappling to it. A panel on the underside of my forearm opened up and a small mechanism emerged. The grappler fired from the mechanism, caught on the top of the wall, and pulled me up. Then the mechanism retracted and the panel sealed shut. Now it was time to test my last capability. I jumped down and made my way to the crate filled with venom mines. I searched myself until I found a spot in my arm where I could insert my venom mines. When I pointed my arm and willed a venom mine to come out, it did. I returned the mines to the crate and reached for some ammunition to begin practicing my aim. Just then, Athena's voice sounded throughout the HQ.

"Agents of Overwatch, please prepare yourself for the mission and report to the hangar in 15 minutes."

I dropped the bullets back into the crate and walked to my room. I donned my sniper suit out of habit, even though I guessed that it doesn't matter now, since most of what it's supposed to cover up was now just a bunch of metal. Genji hadn't worn clothes much, had he? But then, it must have been different for men-

I shook my head to refocus myself. I exited the room, closing the door, and made my way to the hangar. Half of Overwatch were already there, and the remaining agents arrived shortly.

We watched as the hangar door opened up, and the tip of an airship came into view. We thought this was our normal mission airship. But oh, no.

More and more of the ship became visible. This thing was grand. It was mean. At least twice the size of our normal ship, it sported large guns on the front, bottom, top, and all over the wings. A hatch opened up and we stepped inside. The hatch closed behind us. After loading our weapons (and for some of us, our arms), we gathered around the hologram in the center of the floor. It showed a medieval-looking town with a castle.

"Our destination today is Eichenwalde," Athena announced as the ship lifted up and departed. "The town where Reinhardt and his team fought against a group of Bastion units and where his general, Balderich, died." I could see Reinhardt struggling to keep his cool and Bastion whistled a low note in shame of his kind. "No, Bastion, there is nothing you have done wrong," Reinhardt said. Bastion whistled his thanks.

Athena continued. "The Uprisers plan to storm the town, find Balderich's body, and destroy it while streaming the entire thing live to the world in order to cause panic. Our goal is to intercept them. Since they'll be streaming this, the entire world will see the fight that ensues, and the evil that the Uprisers plan to do, and governments around the world will be likely to rise up against the wrongdoers, putting them down once and for all."

Athena showed us the first place that we'd be intercepting them, while I took the time to search the hologram for good sniping positions. By the time I had found a few, Athena was done talking, and we were approaching our destination.

"Good luck out there," Athena said as the ship landed and the hatch began to open. "Do not fail. The world is counting on you."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! The next chapter may or may not be the end of the story, so I'm telling this to you now. On my profile page, there is a poll of which hero my next fanfiction should be about. Please enter your opinion! Simply visit my profile page, view the poll, and click on the hero you want to see a story about.**

**If you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far, please leave a review! I really appreciate the support I've gotten so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: BEFORE YOU READ: I would like to warn you that this chapter contains a lot of violence and blood. Please be aware of this before deciding to read this.**

As soon as the dropship hatch opened, we rushed to the different places where we would be intercepting the Uprisers. Ashe, Hanzo, Ana, and I were to snipe for Team 1, consisting of Reinhardt, DVa, Sigma, Soldier: 76, Reaper, Torbjorn, Mei, Lucio, and Mercy. If they were overwhelmed, they would fall back to Team 2, and us four snipers would follow. Team 2 consisted of Orisa, Roadhog, Zarya, Bastion, Doomfist, Junkrat, McCree, Brigitte, and Moira. At the same time, Team 3, made up of Winston, Wrecking Ball, Genji, Pharah, Sombra, Symmetra, and Tracer, who had previously been waiting nearby Balderich's body, would split, going around the fighting forces unseen, and then attack the Uprisers from behind.

Team 1 was positioned behind the first gate leading into the road to the castle. I found a high tower directly overlooking the gate and Team 1. I grappled up and knelt on the edge of the tower. I received hushed notices over my earpiece from Ashe and Hanzo, who had settled for a position in a room with platforms almost directly below my position. Ana was laying down on a stone porch to the right of the gate, an arm poised to throw a biotic grenade. I saw an opportunity here for a combo, and ejected a Venom Mine. It landed right in front of the gate, where the Uprisers would be walking when the gate opened. Ana saluted in my direction, acknowledging that she should throw her grenade to increase the effects of the mine. Moira prepared an orb of damage in her right hand while Bastion switched into sentry mode. Junkrat placed a steel trap and a concussion mine in the same place, quietly giggling in excitement to see the carnage ensue. Reinhardt and Sigma's shields went into position, us snipers took aim, and a deathly silence overtook the town.

That silence was harshly broken with the sound of a hundred pairs of boots hitting the ground running. Shouts and screams rang across the town. We couldn't see past the gate, but I heard wood splintering as doors were kicked open, gunshots, and screams from the frightened locals, even though they knew it was coming. I cringed at the sounds, impatient for the gate to open so I could unleash my wrath on the accused.

After twenty minutes, there was much less wood splintering and no gunshots at all. I could hear Uprisers speaking to a civilian just beyond the gate.

"Open the gate," a man demanded.

"But-" I heard a woman say.

"I said, OPEN the GATE!" bellowed the man.

"Yes, o- of course!" the woman replied hastily. "John! Henry! W- we need to o- open the gate." There was argued male shouting, but all in due time, the gate began to open slowly with a creak, then faster and faster. Uprisers immediately began to stream out of the gate. Before they could take a step, Ana hurled her grenade toward the traps. By the time the soldiers had caught on to the fact that there was a team of Overwatch agents standing in front of them, it was already too late.

The first soldier screamed as his leg was caught in Junkrat's steel trap. His comrade's guns went up to face the force in front of them, but not before the Venom Mine activated and began unloading its deadly contents on the unfortunate souls close enough. They fell to their knees, coughing and hacking. Those behind them opened fire on Sigma's and Reinhardt's barrier shields. I scoped, aimed, and fired at one of the enemies closest to the front. He moved, and my bullet missed its mark. Instead of going between his eyes, it grazed his helmet where his chin would be and lodged itself in his throat. He fell with a gurgle.

Then the rest of the team opened fire on the Uprisers while protected by the barrier shields. Torbjorn's turret quickly took down the enemies who had miraculously survived their encounter with the Venom Mine. Soldier 76 felled men with practiced precision. Reaper's shotguns didn't do much to the enemy other than causing small flesh wounds, but it reminded them that if they came too close, they'd be done for. DVa's guns mowed through the enemy, and she saved her missiles for if she needed them. The enemy was out of range of Mei's freezing, so she was methodically launching deadly icicles into the skulls of the attackers. The snipers and I took more shots, taking down more enemy soldiers. At this rate, the hundred Uprisers would be gone before we knew it.

Suddenly, Sigma's voice rang through the earpiece of the snipers and everyone on Team 1. "The barrier is fracturing!" Cracks we're beginning to form on his barrier shield. The barrier suddenly broke. "The barrier no longer exists!" Sigma and the agents formerly behind his barrier dove to the side with shouts of pain as bullets flew past them and grazed their skin. Mercy and Lucio wasted no time in healing them.

As all the enemy fire focused on Reinhardt's shield, his voice began to yell over our earpieces. "The shield is at 1000 strength! I can't hold forever!" He began to back up. 500 strength remaining! It'll break any second now!" He continued to back up with his team, until his barrier broke. DVa quickly put up her Defense Matrix to absorb the incoming shots, but it wouldn't last long.

Just as her Defense Matrix ran out, however, Mei placed an ice wall, temporarily blocking the enemy from pursuing the team. Then Lucio activated his speed boost and Amp it Up, allowing the team to escape with speed. Those who had movement abilities used them. Reinhardt charged, DVa flew, Soldier: 76 ran, Junkrat launched himself using his Concussion mines, and Reaper teleported. The other snipers and I moved from our sniping positions, keeping away from the road, until we found ourselves on a bridge overlooking a very dangerous looking fall. This was where Team 2 and now Team 1 were positioned. Orisa placed her shield and by the time Mei's wall had broken, Reinhardt and Sigma had regenerated their shields and put them in position. I looked around for sniping spots. I ended up grappling up onto a bridge overlooking the road. The enemy rushed under the bridge, unaware of my presence. I dropped a Venom Mine in front of them, taking out a few. Junkrat hurled his Concussion Mine at the enemy and activated it, killing a few instantly, injuring others, and sending some flying. Two uprisers, who had been sent flying into the air barely hurt, landed on the bridge on either side of me. At first they didn't notice me. I didn't bother scoping, I unleashed five rounds from my rifle in SMG mode at the nearest one. He fell with a cry. The other one turned and noticed me, and raised his assault rifle to shoot. I charged him and landed a punch to his masked face. Normally, this would have done nothing to stop him, but that's a different story when the fist in question is purely made up of white, gleaming steel. The soldier cried out, the new dent in his mask likely having broke his nose. I followed the punch with a metallic kick to a certain area down below, and he promptly passed out, tumbling over the side of the bridge. The rest of the enemies were currently engaging with Teams 2 and 1. There must have been 80 enemies there.

I took aim and quickly found the head of a soldier in the back of the group. I saw a helmet-cam attached to the helmet of a soldier nearby him. So that's how they were streaming this. One shot, one kill. Another shot. Another kill. I made sure not to kill the streamer yet, so the world could see the entire battle. Orisa's shield broke from the pressure, but DVa and Brigitte protected the agents formerly behind it until Orisa placed another one. There were about 70 enemies left at this point, but some Overwatch agents were down, too. Soldier: 76 and Mei had been injured when Orisa's shield went down, right before DVa and Brigitte had stepped in. Mercy had her healing beam focused on Mei while Soldier: 76 used his Biotic Field to heal himself.

I aimed and killed two more Upriser soldiers. Reinhardt's and Sigma's shields were about to give out when I heard quiet footsteps on the road. Suddenly, Team 3 entered my view as they passed underneath the bridge. They had managed to sneak around and get behind the Uprisers! They fired at the Uprisers, wiping out 10 in seconds. The Uprisers in the back noticed, turned around, and opened fire. Winston set down his barrier, protecting Team 3 from the shots. Then Wrecking Ball, who had been slacking behind, switched into ball form and rolled forward quickly. He grappled to the bottom of the bridge and swung around it one, twice, three times, until he had reached the top speed possible. Then he released his grappler from the bridge. He sailed high into the air, flaming from the speed. He reached the peak of his arch, then began plummeting downward toward the Uprisers. They had no time to react as the flaming mechanical ball of metal crashed smack in the middle of their group. The explosion as Wrecking Ball hit the ground, plus the initial landing on the unfortunate souls in the middle of the group, effectively removed a quarter of the remaining enemies. Wrecking Ball activated his shields and switched out of ball mode. He began unloading his guns with a wicked laugh and streams of squeaking, which his ball translated into almost incomprehensible streams of swearing, some of which I had never heard before. He called the enemies 'cheese-arsed peanuts' more times than was necessary. All three teams' fire, added with his and the snipers', turned the 50-strong group of Uprisers into a bloodbath instantaneously. Men fell by the second, while the Overwatch agents were guarded by the barrier shields. Only moments later, where there was once a group of armed Uprisers, there was now a pile of dead bodies, guns, and lots and lots of blood. I made sure that I was the one who had put a bullet through the cameraman's head. During the fight, Sigma had been the only one whos ultimate ability had charged, and he used it to gently lift Wrecking Ball out of the pile of bodies and set him on the ground next to it, so as to avoid Wrecking Ball rolling out, crushing bodies, and squirting blood everywhere.

I jumped down from the bridge and approached the dead man who had a camera on his helmet. I removed it from the helmet and pointed it at myself.

"This is Amelie Lacroix of Overwatch speaking," I said. "What you just witnessed was a mission by a terrorist organization called the Uprisers. Here in Eichenwalde, Germany, they were trying to find the body of Balderich von Adler, the famous German Crusader leader. The Uprisers planned to destroy the body and stream it to you, along with storming the town, as you have already seen. By destroying the body, they hoped to scare you and start wars. This would contribute to their overall goal, which is to start a third Omnic Crisis and take over as many countries as possible." I paused, imagining the shock on everyone's faces who was watching this. "Government and military officials, from any and every country, I ask you now to gather your military and stand up against this new threat. Otherwise, nowhere will be safe. Lacroix, out." I pressed the _STOP RECORDING_ button on the camera and dropped it back on the guy who had it on his helmet. By now, that live streamed recording would have been watched by millions of people, and it would grow with time. I was satisfied, however, that governments were now in the know of the new threat.

Those with barrier shields took them down, and the teams stood in silence for a minute. Then, Reinhardt raised both hands, holding his hammer, and yelled. "Haha! Victory is OURS!" The rest of the team yelled, whooped, and cheered. I was not usually one for celebrating, but without Talon's chemicals, adrenaline rushed through my veins. "Whoo-hoo!" I exclaimed.

Shortly after, the dropship landed nearby, avoiding the mess on the ground, and the hatch opened. We stepped inside, and it closed. As soon as the ship lifted into the air, Athena's voice filled the ship.

"Congratulations on your victory," Athena said. "While you fought, I analyzed the video that was being streamed off the helmet of one of the Uprisers. It was on just about every news channel in the world. It captured the whole thing, as the cameraman was one of the last to die. I'll show it to you, so you can see what the world is seeing."

On a large screen in the room, Athena turned on a popular news channel. A woman with a microphone was speaking to the camera.

"Today, we received shocking video footage from Germany," she said. "A terrorist group was trying to find and destroy the body of Balderich von Adler, the Crusader we all know very well. Overwatch was there to stop them. Here's the video. Anyone younger than 18 should not watch this."

The video began to play, obviously from the perspective of the cameraman. I watched as he knocked on a door, then when scared whimpers came from the inside, he kicked the door clean off its hinges and pointed his gun at the small family huddled in the corner. He demanded that they tell him where Balderich's body was, and when they refused, he unleashed a flurry of bullets in their direction and exited the house. I clenched my fists and was glad that I had killed him.

This continued for a couple of minutes before all the Uprisers gathered at the gate. A woman and two men opened it for them, and they ran through. Then some of them were caught in the traps. Then there was the fight with Team 1 and the snipers, our hasty retreat, the ice wall, and the fight with Team 2 combined with 1. Then, the cameraman turned to see Team 3 attacking from behind. Wrecking Ball swung up into the air, crashed into the ground, barely missing the cameraman. Then there was the effective destruction of the rest of the Uprisers, and the cameraman fell to the left as I put a bullet in his skull. After that, there was me, picking up the camera and delivering a message to the world, and then the camera shut off.

The video ended and the woman was there again. "The UN has already began gathering their forces and will ask Overwatch where they should strike."

Athena shut off the screen and we continued the rest of the journey to HQ in relative silence. I was glad that we had brought global awareness to the Uprisers. Because for once, I wasn't on an assassination mission for Talon. I wasn't picking off a squadron of American soldiers. I was fighting for the greater good, the safety of the world. As a true Overwatch agent.

**AN: Well, there it is.**

**I never thought I'd see the day, but my first fanfiction has finally come to a close with six chapters to show. As for the next story... This one will obviously be getting a sequel. The war has just begun. When I first began writing this, Widowmaker was my main, and so the story was going to be about Widowmaker. Although I have changed mains, I stuck to my original idea. (it was actually supposed to be Ana before I switched to Widow.) My new main is Reinhardt, and the sequel is going to be from his perspective. I'll probably call it "Behind the Shield" or "Under the Helmet" or something.**

**I am, however, considering making a fanfiction about Terraria, a game I've gotten into lately. If this happens, Behind the Shield (let's just call it that for now) would follow right after, and any possible Terraria sequel would follow after Behind the Shield.**

**Of course, for my big end-of-story Auther's Note, I've gotta add in my special thanks.**

**Special thanks goes to...**

**Thirteenth Doctor!**

**Wait. Is that the third time you've changed your username?**

**Anyway... Thirteenth Doctor had left THREE reviews (more than half the current reviews total) and has been a great supporter throughout the story. I'd also like to thank DebraDoo42 (who hasn't changed their username as of yet) for their two reviews. Debra has been a great supporter as well. I hope to see you both enjoying the stories to come.**

**Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU reader for reading the whole story. Make sure to give reviews to all my stories so I can see how I'm doing, and follow me so you'll get notifications when the next stories are ready. Thunder, out.**


End file.
